Simplicity of Stars
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Admitting to somebody you both admire and idolise that you're in fact in love with them is harder than it seems when they are so much older than you. Yaoi/Fluff Terra x Ventus


TerraVen 

Sometimes it's just the simplest thin that can make you happy for the rest of the day, seeing the sun burning in the sky, being smiled at by a stranger, the laughter of your best friend as he ran away from the beautiful blue haired woman, another best friend.

It was Terra's favourite sight, to see Ventus's face lit up with happiness as Aqua chased him around the gardens that surrounded their homeland. The small blonde had such a beauty about him whenever he graced Terra with an innocent smile that Terra had just wanted to ravish him with kisses there and then.

"Terra!" Ventus yelled as Aqua finally caught up with him, her arms wrapped around his waist and tackled him to the ground, beaming as more delightful squeals left the younger's lips as her fingers attacked his sides, "_help_!" Ventus laughed as he stretched his hand out to Terra, jerking it back again as he burst into another fit of laughter as Aqua tickled him harder.

"Terra knows better than to help you," Aqua giggled as she pulled Ventus upwards and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head lovingly as a mother would to her child.

Ventus looked up at her with his big beautiful, sapphire eyes and hugged her around her neck, "you're mean," he chuckled and gasped in shock as Aqua began to tickle him once more, sending him backwards onto the grass.

Terra grinned before he threw himself at his friends, grabbing a hold of Aqua's wrists to save his friend from her terrifying tickling and Ventus quickly crawled behind Terra's muscular back, his fingers shyly holding onto his tight shirt as he peered round to see both Terra and Aqua play fighting like children.

"Go Terra!" Ventus giggled and stuck his tongue out at Aqua as she threw him an 'I can't believe you're cheering for **him**' look.

Terra smiled warmly, distracted by the fact that Ventus was now hugging him around the waist and was soon yelling out in pain as Aqua managed to pounce on him; sitting on his stomach in victory whilst Ventus quickly dodged out of the way, almost crying with laughter at the stunned and confused expression written across Terra's face.

"That was fowl play Aqua," Terra smirked as Aqua rolled her eyes, "Ven distracted me with his hugs," he joked as his eyes flickered to the small boy who had gone red in the face slightly.

"You and Ven spend _way_ too much time together," Aqua laughed gently as she rolled off of Terra's stomach and stood up gracefully on her feet.

"Only because you're a girl and you wouldn't understand the male intellect," Terra teased and Ventus covered his mouth to stop his laughter from being heard.

"Oh you're so funny," Aqua smiled sarcastically before she lifted her hand to them, "I'm going to bed, you've worn me out noisy boys," she giggled before she began to walk away, leaving Ventus and Terra laughing quietly.

Ventus chewed his bottom lip as he crawled over to Terra, who was still lying on the ground, his hands underneath his head as a sort of pillow. He lay down next to him and stared up at the night sky, the stars dancing across the black blanket with ease.

He had always wanted to be next to Terra like this, he adored the man so much that he knew what he was feeling was wrong. It had first just started out as admiring his fighting ability when he was fighting with Aqua, but then he and Terra had become closer once the tall brunette had started to teach him outside of lesson time. Terra was his best friend, his hero, and his desire.

"Man, we should tie her down or something for revenge huh?" Terra snickered as he turned his head to look at Ventus, who just beamed back at him.

"She'd never be tied down, she's too strong like you," Ventus replied as he rolled onto his stomach to be more comfortable and cupped his head in his hands as his elbows dug into the soft ground.

"Everybody has their weaknesses Ven," Terra smiled as he too rolled onto his stomach and shuffled closer to Ventus.

"Even you?" Ventus frowned and blushed slightly as Terra's face moved closer to his with a caring intention.

"Even me," Terra sniggered and ran his fingers through Ventus's thick blonde spikes, "so don't even worry about being weak at times, it happens," he explained with a smile and ruffled Ventus's hair playfully.

"Hey!" Ventus shouted and pushed against Terra's side, clambering on top of him with a glare, "leave the hair out of it!" he added with a loud laugh as he placed his hands on Terra's well built chest, freezing slightly as he realized what he was doing and he felt another blush colour his cheeks.

"I think I can do whatever I want," Terra chuckled as he sat up on his elbows so he didn't knock Ventus off of him, his eyes admiring the beautiful pale skin that graced Ventus's face, how every single feature on his face was perfectly placed to create the simplicity that he loved.

"No you can't," Ventus smiled shyly, "Aqua would hit you," Ventus added and jumped when Terra burst out laughing, his stomach vibrating beneath him and he blushed even harder as he quickly squeezed his knees together, his hands pressing a little harder on Terra's chest. He didn't like the way Terra could make him forget himself, make him want to do thing that teenager's of his age shouldn't be doing.

He had longed to just reach out and tangle his fingers in Terra's thick, brown hair that framed his handsome face perfectly, wanting to stare into those aquatic eyes as the elder held him close before their lips undoubtedly met passionately.

"Aqua wouldn't dare," Terra smirked titling his head to the side as a breeze brushed over them, "if I used you as a shield that is," he added with a throaty laugh and Ventus rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're a goon, did anybody ever tell you that?" Ventus chuckled, his hand shyly coming up to his mouth.

"Yeah, you," Terra stated deliberately trying to be a smart ass and Ventus laughed even more, gasping loudly as Terra pulled him down gently by his side and he could hear his pulse heavily drumming in his ears as Terra's arms stayed wrapped around his thin waist.

"Terra," Ventus muttered as he pushed against Terra's chest, feeling slightly uncomfortable with being this close to him and he bit his lip as Terra looked down at him with a questioning look, "what do you think about Aqua?" he asked timidly and forced a smile on his face as Terra frowned slightly.

"Well," Terra sighed as he thought back to the beautiful bluenette, "she's incredible, strong, beautiful," he continued to list words of praise, not aware of how much they were wounding Ventus's heart, "everything a little sister should be," he finished and Ventus smiled widely.

"Aw," he cooed and flinched as Terra flicked his forehead.

"Shoosh you," Terra grinned and hugged him tighter, "why did you ask?" he raised an eyebrow as Ventus hid his face in his chest; he tired to control his heartbeat, wanting nothing more than to embrace the boy.

"Terra," the brunette could tell that Ventus was somewhat scared by what he was about to say, his voice was shaken and his hands were gripping his shirt tightly in between his small fingers, "I can't tell you, you'll hate me!" Ventus cried and blushed darkly as Terra quickly sat up, pulling the small blonde into his lap, holding him tightly.

"I would _never_ hate you Ven, never," Terra assured him as his hand rubbed the blonde's back caringly, taking in the sweet scent of black current as his nose buried in the golden spikes.

"You will once I tell you," Ventus muttered as his hands curled into fists, trying to force himself to tell the man he was currently sitting on.

"Ven," Terra said pushing Ventus's face up with his finger, "what can't you tell me?" he felt a little hurt that after all of the time they had spent together, Ventus still felt as if he couldn't confined in him.

Ventus sniffed a little as he shut his eyes tightly, his hands coming up to hold Terra's neck shyly and he moved his face closer, a visible blush still on his cheeks.

"I-I," Ventus took a deep breath from his nose and he opened his eyes to see Terra staring straight back at him, a confused and slightly excited glint dancing in his eyes, "I think I'm in love with you," he quickly hid his face in Terra's neck, scared to look up at him in case the man's face had somehow overcome itself with anger.

Terra felt his heart skip a beat and tried to stop the toothy smile from appearing on his lips, but he couldn't, even when trying to be serious, Ventus knew how to play his heartstrings perfectly. He continued to stay quiet and moved his lips to the side of Ventus's face, placing a warm kiss on the boy's cheek and using his fingers to brush some of the blonde strands behind his ear.

"You kissed me," Ventus said into the crook of Terra's neck and the brunette lion laughed slightly, shifting so that Ventus was now looking at him fully. He pushed his forehead softly against the blonde's and gently placed Ventus's arms around his neck so that they were even closer and he beamed at the shyness that he could see practically glowing from Ventus's face.

"Of course I did," Terra replied with a deep voice that made a shiver race down Ventus's spine, "isn't that what you do with somebody you love?" he added and Ventus gasped, opening his mouth to say something but instead falling into a blissful silence as Terra captured his lips sweetly with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god I am so in love with this pairing, I really am. I can't help but want to see the sweet kisses they share because it would be such an adorable sight! I am such a huge supporter of Terra x Aqua, but I also adore Terra x Ventus, Vanitas x Ventus just as much.<strong>

**I have been working on this god forsaken fanfiction for days trying to make sure it came out all right, I either made Terra sound too much like a pervert or I made Ventus sound too slutty for his personality, I honestly think I was thinking too much about Axel x Roxas to be honest and let's face it guys, the relationship between these four guys isn't that different.**

**Unlike most Terra x Ventus fanfictions, I kept Aqua non-bitchy. Because in all honesty, I love her to pieces, she's such a lovely character to have in the game and I always see her as a big sister to all of the Sora Forms ^w^. And I sometimes make her the mother to Ventus :3 haha.**

**I actually got the idea for this fiction whilst replaying Birth By Sleep and it came to the scene where Terra is leaving them for the first time at the beginning and Ventus runs after him, calling out in that freaking adorable voice. That was the birth of this fanfiction haha that particular scene just made me ache for the pairing.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this as my first installment of Terra x Ventus fanfictions!**

**Oh and I would love to see reviews on this seen as though I'm going to be posting a lot of Terra x Ven fiction up and Van x Ven to boost the numbers on here :)**

**Usual Thing – I don't own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction!**


End file.
